My Own Tragedy
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: I stood caught in the middle. Caught between two people I loved more than anything. I guess you could say I was caught between a rock and a hard place. One Shot.


**A/N-I came up with this when I was writing something completely different. I hope you like it! I know I do!!**

I stood caught in the middle. Caught between two people I loved more than anything. I guess you could say I was caught between a rock and a hard place. Almost literally considering Edwards skin is like granite; and Jake's is… Well… Jake's.

"Do we really have to do this now?" I cried in dismay.

"Yes," They both replied a the same time.

Edward growled low in his throat and said, "Bella you have to know that if there was another way out, I would readily let you take it but I refuse to come home after I've been hunting and find you smelling like one of _them_." He gave me a compassionate look, but underneath it I could see fear.

Jake drew my attention. "Bella, come with me! You can be my Wolf Girl! I know Emily would like it! Besides, I won't leave you twice a month to hunt!And I'll keep you warm at night."

I bit my lip as tears rushed to my eyes. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever dreamed that I would have to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend. Quickly I closed my hands and grasped both of their hands at the same time. On one side, Edwards's cool skin on mine calmed me and made me remember all the good times.

Jake's hand tightened on mine and I quickly remembered all the times when Jacob was there for me when Edward wasn't. I remembered when Edward had left me; whether it was to go hunting or, way back when, when Edward left me 'for my own good'. Jake was always there for me.

Jake: Warm, comforting, protective.

Edward: My saving grace.

How could I decide?

I dropped their hands and groaned.

"How can I decide?" I cried at them both.

Edward approached and wrapped his arms around me. "Come on Bella. I'll take you back to Charlie's and you can sleep on it."

Jake snarled and leapt in front of us. "Not happening," He said angrily. "You'll talk her into staying with you and I'll never see her again!"

I bit my lip as Edwards eyes darkened.

"I would never do that," He ground out. "I will be here for Bella as long as she wants me. I would never try to do anything to sway her opinion." I could tell there was an underlying lie in his words but Jake didn't seem to notice.

"No! She's not going back wit you. You'll take her from me so fast; I won't even have a chance!"

Edward pushed me aside firmly but gently. "Maybe you never had a chance, Black."

I was looking at them carefully, studying the lines of their faces when it struck me.

_They Fight. Paris falls._

My heart clenched and skipped a beat or three. "Stop it," I croaked out as they started to circle each other.

_They Fight. Paris falls._

My breath was snatched from me as Jake lunged. To my immense relief, Edward dodged it.

My relief, however, was short lived as Edward lunged in return.

_They fight. Paris Falls._

I fell to my knees when Jacob failed to dodge Edwards attack and hit the ground. Edwards's eyes were now pitch black. I bit my lip and covered my mouth with my hands.

Jacob got some leverage as Edward lifted up to take a hit at him and rolled them both over. He punched Edward so hard I thought I heard a bone break.

I couldn't breathe. They were moving so fast I couldn't keep track of them.

_They fight. Paris falls._

When they finally stopped, I saw Jacob, bruised and bloodied, sitting atop a similarly wounded Edward.

"Stop, please," I cried when Jacob reared back for the final hit. The sound of my voice had him looking up at me.

Edward, taking advantage of the opening flopped Jacob over. Fangs bared, he bent down over Jacob.

_They fight. Paris falls._

"No!" I wailed, turning away form the mess. I sobbed into my arm, leaning against a tree for support.

I pushed the memories of the fight out of my mind and thought about my own tragic Romeo and Juliet story.

I though about my Romeo and my Paris and sobbed harder.

They had fought. My Paris fell.


End file.
